


兔子的餐前饮料

by wbydjb



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: JaeMin, M/M, jeno - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22451599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wbydjb/pseuds/wbydjb
Relationships: Nomin - Relationship
Kudos: 13





	兔子的餐前饮料

罗渽民的舌头很灵活，跟他接吻的时候李帝努就体会到了，没想到他的口技也不错，熟练的舔舐换了别人估计怎么都不会相信这个小家伙今天是第一次帮人口交。这或许也是动物的一种天赋吗？这个屋子的光线很差，只有几缕光线透过窗子射进来，不过刚刚好能看清小兔子圆滑挺翘的臀部和他那根短短圆圆的尾巴。交配欲望旺盛的兔子原来在发情的时候就会现形啊……  
小兔子似乎是有些饥渴难耐，他的坏心主人在用手指给他扩张完把他的下身搞得湿漉漉一片后却不愿意进入他的身体，还说什么“娜娜要先喝点餐前饮料才能吃大餐哦”，真是讨厌。  
他一边含着主人的性器一边用自己的手揉搓着胸前挺立的乳珠。  
好讨厌，jeno好讨厌。  
可是又好想让jeno进入……  
他听到上方的主人在喘气，也感受到他的器官在自己口中愈来愈大，他抬起头想要瞧瞧李帝努现在的表情，抬眼的一刹那却发现李帝努也在看他。  
“再含深一点吧”他听到主人这么说，于是他听话地讲粗大的性器含深了些，唇齿间充斥的腥味跟异物进入过深都让他的身体有了下意识的排斥。  
眼角被逼出生理泪水，吞纳着性器只能发出呜咽的小兔子真是又可怜又可爱。  
李帝努的热液在看到小兔子乞求眼神的那一瞬就射了出来。  
他的小兔子因为措手不及被呛到了，下意识地退开却让精液都射在了他脸上。  
李帝努看到他的耳朵动了下，又看到他舔了舔嘴角的精液后漂亮的小脸皱了起来。  
“不好喝”  
小兔子扁了扁嘴巴。  
但马上，他又扬起了笑脸。  
“骗你的，好喝。因为是jeno的。”  
李帝努笑着摸了摸他的耳朵，敏感的小兔子哼了一声后身体一抖。  
“因为是我的所以好喝吗？”


End file.
